


Lemonz, Percy, Pagey and Pangbourne

by ZosoPageyIV



Category: Led Zeppelin, jimbert - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Jim being a little bit of a pervert, Lemons, M/M, Slash, Smut, Very noisy Robert, because he luuurves robert, but he's also sweet and awkward, slight restraints, very innocent Rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZosoPageyIV/pseuds/ZosoPageyIV
Summary: A little one shot of Jimmy and Robert's first meeting. Jimmy is slightly... charmed by Robert and is a little flustered and nervous. Also contains lemons (metaphorical ones as well as fresh produce)!!





	

Jimmy Page was not looking forward to this particular outing. Frankly, he was tired of the search for a singer for his new band, the New Yardbirds. Almost frustrated enough to throw in the towel, he thought to himself. He knew coming to this dingy club was a mistake. There was no fucking way that this Plant bloke was going to be any good. In fact, he thought to himself, I’ll just fucking leave and spare myself the pain. 

Just as Jimmy was about to turn around, the lights in the already dim club dimmed further until it was almost pitch black albeit for the bright, shaky spotlight on the small stage which illuminated a band whose front man seemed to be a lanky teenager with a wild mane of curly blonde hair. Oh lord, thought Jimmy. He’s not even an adult. Why the heck am I still here? But in the midst of the dimmed lights and crowd, Jimmy had lost his bearings and had no idea where the door was, and being the (although he would never admit it) shy man that he was, he would never ask a stranger to guide him towards the door. So I guess I’m stuck here, he thought to himself dejectedly. Better get comfortable.

Sighing, he made his way to the bar, seated himself, and fortified with a bottle of Jack Daniels, prepared himself for the shitshow which he was sure would be unfolding shortly before his eyes, not to mention his poor ears.

The singer, or Robert, Jimmy thought to himself, wasn’t actually too bad looking. Maybe if he wasn’t that good at singing, Jimmy could still benefit in some way that night... his lewd thoughts trailed off as the band clattered into the opening riff of an old blues number. Pleasantly surprised, Jimmy’s ears perked up considerably. Here’s hoping they don’t fuck it up, he thought to himself. And then that Plant bloke opened his pretty mouth.

Fucking hell in a fucking tree was all that Jimmy could muster as Robert’s wail sounded across the darkened club. Had he heard God? It was so purely emotional but also absurdly... sexy. The way he moved was definitely sexual, even lewd, yet Robert gave off an air of vulnerability and innocence. His eyes were soft, even while his mouth was contorted into a soulful wail, his hips thrusting as his voice overwhelmed the smoky club. The thrusting of his hips brought attention to his extremely tight trousers, and his... the singing had stopped. The room filled with light applause and Jimmy mentally slapped himself as he looked down at his own pink velvet pants, which were now considerably tighter. He couldn’t believe it. This Rob guy was so fucking perfect it hurt. Shit, why the hell was he not famous already? There must be something else. Perhaps his personality was unpleasant which made him difficult to work with?

The show went on, and Robert and his band continued wailing through a small line up of blues and rock numbers. Throughout the show, Jimmy was becoming more and more aroused by the man’s singing, which he refused to acknowledge. 

...

“Good evening.” greeted Jimmy as he held a hand out towards Robert. Robert smiled, his dimples making a quick appearance as he took the delicate hand of Jimmy and gave it an enthusiastic shake.

“I’m Planty-erm I’m Robert. How do you do, Mr Page?” Taking notice of the sweaty, slightly toned torso which was about three inches away, Jimmy’s heart ached a little.

“Umm... Robert!” Jimmy tried to control his thoughts, with little success. “Call me Jimmy. Anyway, erm, I’m trying to get a band together. Y’know, we’ll be playing some blues, rock, some lighter stuff maybe? Anyway. If you wanna come jam with me at my house, your more than welcome to. I’ll be free late tomorrow afternoon. Erm, yes.” Jimmy turned away quickly and began to walk off, but his plans of a quick escape were thwarted by a tentative tap on his shoulder.

“Erm Jimmy, you didn’t really tell me where you live?”

...

It was late afternoon, and Percy was making his way towards the boathouse on the Thames in Pangbourne where Jimmy resided. He was nervous, but excited as well. From the Yardbirds! This was his chance to perhaps finally become a success doing what he loved. He could finally prove his parents wrong. But as much as he tried to ignore it, the idea of seeing Jimmy again was also extremely appealing. He was fucking beautiful, thought Robert, shocking himself with his admission. He loved birds, bloody hell, he lived for them. He definitely was not attracted to men, was he? But then again, Jimmy kind of looked like a bird, he chuckled to himself. Shaking himself, he gathered his thoughts together and poised his hand to knock at Jimmy’s ornate, wooden door.

Before Robert had time to knock, however, the door slowly creaked open. He jumped back, in shock and embarrassment, blushing as if Jimmy knew what he had been thinking about earlier.

“I was expecting you.” Jimmy emerged from the shadowy interior, his pale face glowing in the darkness and highlighting the glint in his eyes as he took in the sight before his eyes. Robert was dressed in his uniform of skin tight blue jeans, a patch resembling the British flag stitched dangerously close to his crotch. He wore a floral printed blouse that was long sleeved yet unbuttoned and assaulted Jimmy’s senses with his lithe torso. His curly, shoulder length blonde hair framed his innocent, dimpled face and bright eyes. Now Jimmy he was also slightly flustered.

“Erm... well, come on in, lad.” Jimmy invited Percy, leading him through a dimly lit passage lined with bookshelves housing antique books of various shapes, sizes and colours. All about the occult, noted Robert as he looked around. Jimmy was walking swiftly and he was struggling to keep up with the frail man who, it seemed, wasn’t big on speaking. 

“Pretty posh for a boathouse, eh?” quipped Percy nervously. The silence was making him slightly nervous; he felt that he couldn’t be trusted with his thoughts anymore. All he was thinking was how beautiful Jimmy’s ass looked in his pink velvet pants. He was afraid that he would suddenly proclaim his love for them if the silence continued.

They turned a corner and Jimmy led the way through a door that was ajar. Robert found himself in what seemed to be Jimmy’s bedroom. The room was filled with various record sleeves and records in various places. A guitar was resting against a small couch which faced a window looking across the canal. A few candles could be seen on the dresser, as well as a small curling iron, Robert noted. The room smelt of patchouli and a strange, wonderful incense. 

Jimmy gestured for Percy to sit on the edge of the bed, his back turned to the door. In the silence, a click was heard as the door closed softly behind him.

Percy coughed nervously as he looked towards the closed door, and then back at Jimmy, whose green eyes were now flashing with a look of something he could not quite place.

“Umm... so are we gonna jam? I thought you wanted to hear me, maybe see how get along together musically? I brought some old blues records and stuff!” Percy innocently looked up at Jimmy, who had moved considerably closer to him. Perhaps a little too close, thought Robert as his pulse quickened at the close proximity of Jimmy.

“What other stuff do you have?” the way in which Jimmy

“Fuck!” Jimmy swore softly as he looked down at Robert’s sweet face and the slight movement of his shoulders which betrayed his slight arousal. Without thinking, he bent down.

Suddenly, Robert found himself pushed back onto the bed, his mouth claimed by Jimmy. His surprised gasp soon turned into a moan as Jimmy’s tongue expertly teased at the parting between his lips and coaxed Robert to allow him entry. Jimmy was breathing in short little rasps, his arousal growing as he felt Robert grind himself onto his leg, which he had pushed between Robert’s. Soon Robert was grasping at Jimmy’s soft curls without even knowing what he was doing. All he tasted was Jimmy; his senses overwhelmed with the feeling of Jimmy’s stubble brushing against his jaw and the small kisses which Jimmy were now planting along the line of his neck. Jimmy was now sucking on his neck, making noises of want as he grabbed onto the back of his neck, forcing Robert to press harder against his lips. Robert felt a slight flick of tongue at his ear, and then a sharp pain, causing a yelp of desire and slight pain from Robert.

Reluctantly, Jimmy pulled away from Robert; his cheeks flushed a slight pink, his lips red bitten. Robert made a little whining noise of loss, tugging at Jimmy’s shirt and looking up at him with clear, soft blue eyes.

“Robert.” Jimmy looked down at the writhing man underneath him. “I want you... please. I... I’ve never kissed a bloke before, but when I first saw you... I just, I felt...”

Robert shushed Jimmy by placing his mouth over his again. Jimmy allowed himself a soft whimper as Robert pushed up against him, eager to feel the warmth of his hardness. He began rhythmically grinding against Jimmy, a shy, mischievous smile on his face, little sighs escaping his lips. Jimmy sunk down onto Robert, shifting his hips in a delicious rhythm with Robert, grabbing at his face and kissing him hard and deep, hungry for slightly sweet taste of his lips... wanting more of him. A warm pleasure was building up in his lower groin. Fuck, thought Jimmy, his brain incapable of any sensation except for the hotness of Robert against him. He was close...

“S...stop.” groaned Jimmy, quickly removing himself from the heat beneath him.

Breathing hard, Robert looked up at him, a look of confusion and slight hurt on his lovely face.

“What’s the matter? You don’t like this, do you?” he looked sad and resigned as he turned away from Jimmy.

“No! No! I...I like it. I just, I was gonna...” Jimmy trailed off, looking slightly sheepish, a sharp contrast to his usual guarded persona.

Robert chuckled, toying with the end of his floral tunic. “We can still continue, though?” he looked hopefully at Jimmy.

Robert hissed with arousal as Jimmy crawled back onto him, the dark look of lust reappearing in his pale green eyes. Brushing the hair from Robert’s ear, he turned his head and spoke softly “I want to fuck you, Robert. Is that alright with you?”

Robert shivered as he nodded, the raspy quality of Jimmy’s normally calm, angelic voice causing his hard cock to throb in his tight pants.

“But I think it would be advisable to get you out of these bothersome clothes first, hmm?” spoke Jimmy as he gently peeled off the floral printed tunic which Robert wore. Marvelling over the smooth expanse of golden, lithe muscle, he bent down and began to lightly circle his tongue over one of Robert’s erect, pink nipples. “I’m going to worship your beautiful body, Percy... I wanna make you moan like you were when I saw you last night at the club...fuck, I wanted to have your right there, in front of everyone, on the stage. I was so fucking hard because of you that I rushed home and touched my cock, thinking of pulling down your tight jeans and taking you over one of the amps while everyone else watched us fucking. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, you hot slut?” 

Robert panted, nodding his golden curls as he arched his back, eager to feel the touch of the guitarist. His hands reached desperately towards Jimmy, squeezing his thick cock through his pants. Jimmy threw his head backwards in pleasure, but soon caught himself, scolding Robert. “No, no Robert dearest. Not yet. I have other plans for you now.” Grabbing hold of Robert’s wrists and pinning him down, Jimmy continued his delicious assault of Robert’s torso. Pressing soft kisses over his skin, he continued going lower and lower until he reached the trail of hair leading towards Robert’s aching cock. There he stopped, opting to lovingly stroke his tummy there and enjoying the little anticipatory thrusts of Robert’s hips.

Deciding to end the torture, Jimmy toyed playfully with the waistband of Robert’s jeans, before slowly unbuttoning them and unzipping his pants with his teeth. As Jimmy eased the tight jeans down, Robert’s cock sprung forward and he was pleasantly surprised to see that Robert wasn’t wearing any underwear. Robert’s thick cock was stiff and dripping with precum and throbbing lightly with arousal. Looking at it almost curiously, Jimmy lightly stroked the vein of his cock, causing Robert to writhe and struggle. Quick to hold Robert down again, Jimmy continued his inquisitive exploration of Robert. Robert shook slightly as he felt Jimmy grasp his cock and give it a few experimental strokes, before leaning down and licking the tip delicately. 

Dragging his tongue down the length of Robert’s cock, he reached his balls and massaged them slowly. Robert was a mess. He was lying dishevelled on the bed, grasping at the sheet and muttering incoherent pleas, his mouth twisted in pleasure. Reaching further, Jimmy gently parted Robert’s lean, muscular thighs, his tongue moving towards his entrance, darting slightly in and out, feeling for what he wanted.

“Oh!” gasped Robert, surprised by the strange sensation. “Wha-“ his short-lived protests quickly turned into moans of need as he felt Jimmy’s hot tongue stretching his hole and softly kissing his entrance. His hard cock was lying against his golden stomach, jumping at every brief touch of Jimmy’s tongue, and his brain was barely processing anything except for the feeling of Jimmy’s tongue ravishing him.

“Jimmy, could you please...” Robert attempted to ask Jimmy to relieve him. Jimmy responded by depriving Robert of all touch. Smirking naughtily, Jimmy looked up at Robert, slowly placing one of his elegant fingers into his mouth and sucking suggestively on it. Robert whimpered at the sight, his body shaking with sighs of arousal. Slowly bending down again, Jimmy slowly eased his delicate finger into Robert’s entrance. A jolt of pain shot through Robert’s body as he was slowly penetrated. Jimmy immediately stopped easing his finger inside, a look of concern clouding his face.

“I’m sorry, Robert. Are you okay?” he felt ashamed of himself; his lust was causing this immaculate, soft hearted man pain. “We can stop. Right now, if you want...” Robert looked at Jimmy, small tears forming in his eyes at the burning pain invading his body. He saw how worried, and slightly disappointed Jimmy was.

“I’m fine.” he choked out. “Just carry on. Like pulling off a bandage, eh?” he smiled through the tears. Jimmy felt a surge of something foreign, perhaps love, fill his chest with an unfamiliar warmth. Slowly he eased his finger inside of Robert, who was putting on a brave face. Now knuckle deep, Jimmy felt for something. He knew that guys were supposed to have some extremely responsive spot somewhere. A look of concentration on his face, biting his lip, Jimmy eventually touched something. Judging by Robert’s loud sigh and bucking of hips, he knew he had found it. Now Jimmy inserted a second finger, slowly scissoring his fingers to prepare Robert for what he intended to do.

Robert was fucking himself on Jimmy’s fingers, which was turning Jimmy on unfairly. He felt his cock straining against his pants as his struggled to maintain control over Robert. Slowly removing his fingers, he unwound the silk polka dotted scarf from his neck, and leaning over Robert, took his wrists and bound them together tightly.

“Um...” Robert looked more than a little worried about the restraints. Climbing off of Robert, Jimmy stepped back to admire his handiwork. Robert was lying on the bed, his legs spread wide. His cock lay against his stomach, hard and dripping. Golden hair was spread across the pillows, and a slightly blushed face. Jimmy enjoyed the slight rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed heavily with arousal.

Jimmy had had enough. He needed to be inside Robert. Breathing hard, Jimmy began hastily removing his clothing. Kicking off his socks, he unbuttoned his shirt and peeled off his velvet pants. Stepping out of his underwear, he returned to Robert.

Fuck, thought Robert to himself. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Bloody fuck. He looked at Jimmy, his slender, delicate naked form moving over Robert, his porcelain thighs resting on Robert’s, his aroused cock touching Robert’s own member. Jimmy looked at Robert, his delicate features framed by a halo of soft black curls looking almost angelic, magical. His eyes were light, yet impossibly dark. Just like the cliché, thought Robert. You could get lost in them for all eternity.

“Do you really want this?” Jimmy asked, hesitantly, his sweet whiskey tainted breath tickling Robert’s shoulders.

Robert nodded, blushing slightly and ducking his head. He knew he wanted this. He didn’t care what would happen after. All he knew was that he wanted Jimmy inside him. 

“Have you ever... um, done it... like this before?” he asked Robert,

Robert shook his head, even more embarrassed. “Um, well, me neither.” admitted Jimmy. “I’m going to try my best, but don’t you dare laugh...” Jimmy smiled slightly at Robert, putting him at ease.

Jimmy sighed out a breath that he wasn’t aware he had been holding. Positioning himself, he took his hard cock into his hand and spat liberally on it, using the precum as a further lubricant. Nudging gently, he rubbed the head of his cock against Robert’s opening, sighing slightly at the sensation. Fuck, it felt incredible. He had to stop or he would orgasm before he even entered Robert. Slowly, carefully, he pushed forward into Robert’s tight heat. They both sighed in relief at the sensation. Robert felt the fullness of Jimmy’s cock gradually fitting inside of him, and the press of Jimmy’s soft hands grasping at his shoulders. It was a feeling that he wished would last ceaselessly. Moaning as Robert’s tight wall constricted against his cock, Jimmy felt an almost unbearable sensation of pleasure. But even more overwhelming was the sense of intimacy that he felt being this close to Robert; he had never felt this before during sex. It was intense, but wonderful.

“I’m going to untie your hands, babe. But you’re still not allowed to touch yourself.” spoke Jimmy, He wanted to feel Robert grab him, and hold him as he came.

“Can I move now?” Jimmy’s soft voice strained as he struggled to control his primal instinct to pound Robert until they were both sweaty and satisfied. Robert looked at Jimmy as he spoke. His eyes were lidded with bliss, and, Robert noted with a slight smile, his pink tongue was sticking out a little in concentration.

“Please...” Robert begged softly, his hands grasping desperately at the ebony coloured silk sheets.

Jimmy began slowly, thrusting in at a steady pace and pulling out gently until just the tip of his cock remained in Robert. They were both sighing now. The pain that had caused Robert’s tears earlier had slowly been replaced with pleasure that he felt everywhere.

“Am I doing this right?” whispered Jimmy. Now it was his turn to blush.

“Yesss.” Robert moaned in pleasure as Jimmy angled his cock in a different way and hit his prostate. “Oh God, Jimmy, fuck.” he cried as Jimmy intensified the pressure of his thrusts, falling into a shaky rhythm, his hips meeting Robert’s as they moved together in a mess of sweaty limbs. Jimmy halted his thrusts for a few moments in order to grab Robert’s legs. Putting his legs over his shoulders, Jimmy repositioned himself, re-entering Robert, his thighs shaking with his desire. Robert shook as he felt Jimmy’s intense gaze on him. Opening his eyes, he saw Jimmy’s lips a few inches from his.

Robert was surprised by the tender kiss which Jimmy placed on his lips. It was loving, a gentle touch that was enough to make him curl his hands tightly in Jimmy’s hair. Jimmy groaned, the light pain of Robert’s tugs turning him on even more.

Robert curiously pulled again. “Do you... like that?” he asked sweetly.

Jimmy answered by thrusting deeply into Robert. The usual self control which he practiced was lost. He could not control his animalistic instinct to fuck this man for a second longer. He was doing things he would never usually do. Making himself vulnerable; allowing someone else to see parts of himself that even he hid from himself.

Robert cried out in arousal, his toes curling with pleasure, his hands grabbing at every part of Jimmy that he could get a hold of. Pushing Jimmy deeper, Robert cupped his ass and moved in time with his thrusts. Jimmy was trying his best not to make any sounds, trying to remain the one in control. Feeling his pleasure reaching its peak, and sensing that Robert was close, he adjusted himself once more. Pulling Robert’s leg around his waist, he proceeded to thrust into him deeper. Robert was letting out small cries of happiness, whispering his love for Jimmy. Jimmy didn’t stop. Instead he softly declared his love as well, immediately hiding his face behind his thick curls in the hope that he could deny it later.

“I love you, you bloody fucker.” gasped Robert as their hips connected once more. Grabbing onto Jimmy’s lithe back, he shuddered as he striped his belly with his release. The feeling of Robert’s nails scratching his back in animalistic pleasure and the sound of his groan was too much for Jimmy. With a final uncoordinated thrust, he released himself into Robert, collapsing onto his chest and lazily kissing him.

This was all that Jimmy wanted to do for the rest of his life. To languish in the warmth that Robert seemed to naturally emanate. 

Robert was the first to speak.

“That was... wow.” he was grinning again, showing his sweet little dimples.

In spite of himself, Jimmy found himself grinning.

“I love your smile, Pagey.” smiled Robert. “It has an aura of true happiness.”

“Of course you’re a goddamn hippy.”

“Says the wizard.”

“Oh! A fellow occultist?”

“No. Doesn’t take much wizardry to figure out that you have a bit of an obsession, Pagey.” quipped Robert.

“You know, I really did mean to jam with you.” laughed Jimmy softly as he stroked through Robert’s golden curls. “Why don’t you show me what you brought with you?”

Still completely nude, Robert leap off the bed. Rubbing his ass a little ruefully, he turned around to face Jimmy. “Be back in a sec.”

As Jimmy watched the figure of Robert patter down the hallway, he realised that he could very well get used to the view.

A few minutes later, Robert had returned, with various objects in tow. In his right hand, he held a small wash towel and what looked suspiciously like some records. In his left, he held a brown paper bag.

“Thought we should clean up first, eh?” spoke Robert, gesturing to the mess that they had created on both the sheets and each other.

“First things first. What’s in the bag, Percy?”

“Percy?”

“It suits you.”

“Fuck off it doesn’t.”

“What’s in the bag?”

“Stuff.”

Acting quickly, Jimmy grabbed the bag from Robert. Sniffing the bag, he was surprised that it wasn’t pot or something else illegitimate. It smelt sort of... citrusy? Looking inside, Jimmy grabbed something slightly oval shaped and looked at it. It was a lemon.

“Percy, do you usually carry fresh produce around with you?” he asked an extremely embarrassed Robert.

“My mum insisted that I give these to you.”

“And why didn’t you obey her, young master Plant?”

“I would have. I just... I didn’t know that we’d be, erm, that we’d be...”

Robert coughed and looked at the floor.

“Squeezing each other’s lemons, y’know?”

Jimmy’s eyes lit up as he chuckled. Robert looked wounded. “I’m sorry Planty. I’m not laughing at you. It’s just, well, your terrible at sexual innuendos. Don’t get me wrong, you’re great at sex. Just the innuendos that need work. But I’m sure we’ll find a use for this somewhere. Perhaps even write a song about it... if my performance this afternoon was worthy enough to be recorded, that is.” Jimmy smirked.

“So am I hired?” Robert looked nervously at Jimmy.

“Of course you are, you sexy hippy freak.” Jimmy got up from the bed, planting a soft kiss on Robert’s lips. “You’re irresistible, do you know?”

“So then you’re up for round two?”

“Let’s cleanse ourselves first. Wash away your sins, you horny teenager.”

“Well, I am almost still a teenager. I have needs y’know.”

“Needs that will not be attended to until you are clean.”

“I love you too, Pagey.” sang Robert as he made his way to the shower. Jimmy just smiled to himself. What the fuck had he just gotten himself into? He never thought that he would fall in love. Especially not with a goofy golden god.

“Pagey, are you joining me?”

But, worse things had happened to him, he supposed.


End file.
